Los Orbes de los Dragones
by Raelana
Summary: Relato ganador del 1er concurso de Dragonlance convocado por los administradores de Encrucijada


**LOS ORBES DE LOS DRAGONES**

**Por Raelana  
**

Carenia subía lentamente las escaleras con pasos vacilantes, intentando no tropezar con el repulgo de su túnica roja, era un ejercicio pesado que se obligaba a realizar todos los días, cualquiera que fuera la Torre de la Alta Hechicería en la que se encontrara; tenía miedo de que llegara un aciago día en el que no pudiera hacerlo. Ya no era joven, no, no era joven, en realidad ya podía decir que era vieja sin que la gente pensara que estaba bromeando, sus cabellos oscuros comenzaban a tornarse blancos, sus ojos aún brillaban vivos y curiosos detrás de sus lentes pero las arrugas se formaban en torno a ellos; sus movimientos eran más lentos, sus pequeñas manos se contraían de dolor a veces, al escribir; y siempre, al manipular los artilugios que tanto le gustaba construir y por los que había alcanzado fama. Y lo peor de todo era, sin duda, el dolor que desde hacía unos años se había instalado en su rodilla, el hueso deforme que le pinchaba constantemente recriminándole haber vivido siempre cerca del mar. Su frágil rodilla protestaba cada vez que la doblaba y un dolor intenso le recorría la pierna derecha cada vez que apoyaba su peso en ella; echaba de menos su bastón, tendría que conseguir uno nuevo aunque ya no habría mucho tiempo.

Los achaques de la vejez que comenzaban a afectarla despiadadamente le producían más miedo que cualquier otro peligro al que hubiera tenido que enfrentarse en su larga vida. Carenia sabía que llegaría un día en el que no podría moverse, las rodillas rehusarían sostenerla, la vista se haría cada vez más borrosa y sus lentes no podrían ayudarla; pero lo peor sería su cabeza, su mente lúcida y curiosa que había dedicado al estudio y a la inventiva se desvanecería lentamente sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sentía un increible terror al olvido, a que llegara un momento en que su cerebro olvidara las palabras tantas veces aprendidas y que sus recuerdos se convirtieran en sombras como si nunca hubieran sido reales, recordó a su viejo maestro en sus últimos días y se estremeció. Carenia llevaba demasiados años dedicada en cuerpo y alma a la magia para pensar en abandonarla y ceder el testigo a las nuevas generaciones. Renunciar era igual a morir. La magia era toda su vida. El sentido de su existencia. Su pasión y su responsabilidad.

Hacía muchos años que había sido elegida para dirigir el Cónclave de Magos, ahora era tan respetada que ni siquiera Fistandantilus a la vuelta de su extraño viaje quiso arrebatarle la jefatura del Cónclave, había sido extraño verlo aparecer con la Túnica Negra, con esa mirada lejana de quien aún no ha asimilado los portentos que ha visto.

-Me sucederás –le había dicho ella pensando que no habría lucha, que al más mínimo interés por su parte le cedería el cargo y se retiraría a Wayreth a terminar sus días en paz.

-A su debido tiempo –había contestado él mientras acariciaba distraídamente un colgante que llevaba al cuello, en su rostro lucía una sonrisa complacida, como si tuviera encerrado en esa joya todo el tiempo del mundo.

Fistandantilus sabía que, a pesar de las dudas que la embargaban de vez en cuando, Carenia nunca se retiraría. Ella era parte de la magia del mundo y mientras la magia existiera los achaques de la vejez podrían mermar algo su poder pero no podrían con ella. ¿Deseaba realmente terminar sus días en paz? No, preferiría luchar como lo había hecho siempre, Fistandantilus la conocía demasiado bien para esperar otra cosa de ella.

Y de todas formas no habría podido retirarse aunque lo hubiera deseado con toda su alma. Las ululantes huestes de la Reina Oscura llegarían a todas partes, también hasta allí, en Palanthas. Carenia hubiera deseado poder abstraerse e ignorar el mundo, ignorar aquella guerra que se desarrollaba a su alrededor en la que tanto había dudado si debía mantenerse al margen o participar activamente. No podía permitirse el lujo de mantenerse al margen, porque la magia formaba parte del mundo y formaba parte de ella. Y la magia estaba tan en peligro como aquellos hombres y mujeres a los que estaba intentando ayudar.

La que se conocería como Tercera Guerra de los Dragones estaba causando el terror en medio continente y pocos eran los que se atrevían a ofrecer una resistencia eficaz ante el avance de los ejércitos de la Reina Oscura. La colaboración de los magos con los Caballeros de Solamnia se hacía imprescindible a pesar de los recelos que ambas órdenes sentían por sus aliados en la contienda. Carenia llevaba más de un mes negociando e intentando poner de acuerdo a todos los implicados en la guerra, un trabajo de diplomacia que no le gustaba demasiado. Ya no tenía edad para ello, se decía, tenía edad para encerrarse tranquila en su laboratorio y dejar a los jóvenes que resolvieran todos los problemas. Eso era lo que quería hacer, pero no lo que debía hacer.

-Siempre termino haciendo lo que debo –rezongó en voz baja mientras tomaba aliento en un rellano y contemplaba los infinitos escalones que aún le quedaban por subir-, supongo que es por inercia. Estoy tan acostumbrada a tomar decisiones que las decisiones ya aparecen solas, sin que necesite pensar en ellas. Soy vieja... pero no sé si me gustaría volver a la época en la que era joven y no sabía nada, cuando me costaba tanto tomar decisiones y sólo quería encerrarme en mi laboratorio a experimentar. Ahora mi laboratorio lleva cerrado un mes y yo me dedico a saltar de torre en torre y subir escaleras trabajosamente para sentir que estoy viva y que todavía puedo presentar pelea.

Tomó aliento y comenzó a subir de nuevo, aún más despacio, su espalda comenzaba a encorvarse y Carenia se esforzaba por mantenerla todo lo derecha que podía aunque la hiciera caminar más despacio.

-Unos simples dragones no podrán conmigo. No, no lo harán –murmuraba por lo bajo.

No estaba sola en la lucha, tenía el Cónclave detrás, respaldándola, la mayoría de los magos con los que había hablado ya se habían unido a su causa y estaban de acuerdo en que tenían que impedir que la Reina Oscura llegara a ganar esa guerra. Estaban dispuestos a seguirla, a sacrificarse. Algunos magos ya habían desaparecido en la lucha, otros la miraban esperanzados, confiando ciegamente en que ella sería capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas, jóvenes magos que no tenían dudas ni miedo, que no tenían que tomar decisiones.

-Somos los últimos –se dijo con pesar-. Yo, Dimus y Fistandantilus, llevamos con orgullo ser magos viejos y achacosos, lo hacemos porque somos los últimos de una generación que desaparece. Esos jóvenes alocados que secundan mis proyectos no alcanzarán nunca nuestro nivel. Nosotros somos los últimos magos de una era que termina, pronto comenzará una nueva era y lo que se perderá con la nuestra nunca se recuperará.

Suspiró. Había llegado a lo alto de la escalera, frente a ella se encontraba el laboratorio de Fistandantilus. Él debía estar dentro, ocupado en sus experimentos, no confiaba en su lealtad en estos días oscuros pero tampoco podía olvidar la amistad que los había unido durante demasiado tiempo. Carenia miró la puerta cerrada pero no intentó entrar, continuó subiendo la escalera de caracol hasta que llegó a la azotea de la Torre y contempló Palanthas a sus pies.

La ciudad resplandecía con su etérea belleza, lejana y borrosa bajo la mirada de los miopes ojos de la hechicera, Carenia echó atrás la capucha que cubría su rostro y dejó que el viento revolviera sus cabellos, llenos de más hebras blancas de las que ella hubiera deseado lucir. Hacía un frío húmedo y desagradable pero le gustaba sentirlo en los huesos, como si el dolor le recordara que la vida aún estaba con ella. Tonterías. La rodilla se le hincharía por el esfuerzo y se negaría a moverse, tal vez también sus manos, sus pequeñas manos, se negarían a sostener la pluma y se retorcerían poco a poco como los tallos sarmentosos de las vides; a veces le costaba recordar como fueron sus manos en la época en la que eran blancas y hubiera podido llenarlas de anillos pero no lo hacía porque terminaba rompiéndolos todos, despegaba las piedras, frotaba el metal entre sus dedos hasta desgastarlo... era un tic nervioso que sólo se calmaba cuando sus dedos dejaban de estar prisioneros

-Mis dedos son como mi alma, no soportan las cadenas.

Qué hermosa era Palanthas a la luz del atardecer, había vivido allí gran parte de su vida, su larga vida, no quería verla destruida, no quería ver cómo el fuego carbonizaba aquel hermoso lugar.

Una oscura figura se materializó de pronto junto a ella pero Carenia no se volvió ni entonó hechizos de protección, había regresado más poderoso de lo que ella hubiera creído que conseguiría ser jamás y posiblemente si se enfrentara a ella la vencería pero no tenía miedo, temerle a él sería como temerse a sí misma.

-Me pareció oírte en la escalera –dijo él casi en un susurró.

-Como todos los días desde que llegué –contestó ella sin mirarle, fijos sus ojos en las últimas luces del ocaso.

-Te detienes en mi puerta pero nunca entras.

-No era el momento de hablar contigo.

-¿Cuándo lo será?

-No lo sé. Tal vez nunca.

Fistandantilus avanzó y la cogió del brazo, no era joven, no había vuelto joven, tal vez fuera inmortal pero nunca volvería a ser joven, su mano marchita no se diferenciaba mucho de las de ella.

-Estás preparando algo. Lo noto. El Cónclave no va mantenerse neutral en esta guerra. Tú no vas a mantenerte neutral.

-Parece que lo tienes todo muy claro –Carenia no rehuyó su contacto pero él aflojó la garra, sin soltarla.

-Querida, nos conocemos bien.

Esta vez ella lo miró, su mente volvió atrás, a sus recuerdos lejanos, los recuerdos que tanto temía perder.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que estuvimos aquí? Cuando sólo éramos dos estúpidos aprendices que creían saberlo todo.

Fistandantilus sonrió al recordarlo, dos jóvenes inquietos vestidos de rojo que se desafiaban al más difícil todavía.

-Recuerdo que cada vez que te proponía una idea absurda tú me decías "intentémoslo¿por qué no?"

-Nos metimos en muchos líos –recordó Carenia, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Sí.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y una corriente de entendimiento fluyó entre ellos, Fistandantilus no había cambiado tanto a pesar del color azabache que ahora lucía su túnica, el mismo joven hambriento de conocimientos que había conocido en su juventud estaba allí, agazapado detrás de sus ojos, su sed de poder había crecido desmedidamente pero Carenia esperaba que su necesidad de independencia fuera mayor que esa sed que lo consumía.

-Y ahora no pensamos que lo sabemos todo; es más, ahora pensamos que no sabemos nada.

-Cierto –Fistandantilus soltó su brazo, esta vez fue él quien desvió la mirada hacia la ciudad, observando un futuro eterno que, gracias a la Reina Oscura, poseía-. Pero yo tengo tiempo. Tengo mucho tiempo.

Sus manos acariciaron cariñosamente el rubí que colgaba de su cuello de manera inconsciente.

-Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo –asintió ella- pero no te envidio, prefiero un segundo en libertad a una eternidad de esclavitud.

Fistandantilus bajó la cabeza, Carenia no cuestionaba sus decisiones, simplemente le decía que no es el camino que ella hubiera tomado. _Pero yo no soy tú_ habría podido responderle, y ella habría sonreído y habría contestado: _Afortunadamente para ambos_.

La mirada del archimago se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad, ella estaba a punto de decirle algo que no iba a gustarle y que no quería oír, hubiera deseado desaparecer, perderse entre aquellas calles e ignorar sus palabras pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria, y lo mejor era saberlo cuanto antes, él tenía tiempo pero ella ya no.

Oyó como la hechicera pronunciaba unas palabras en voz baja y el cielo se tiñó de pronto con un resplandor rojizo. Fistandantilus levantó la cabeza, tenía que mirar, era imposible no mirar cuando Carenia conjuraba. De repente volvía a ser hermosa, sus arrugas se suavizaban, sus ojos adquirían el brillo que tuvieron en su juventud, hizo un gesto con la mano y Fistandantilus oyó su dulce voz en su mente como un eco del pasado.

-¿Por qué no?

Era un conjuro de visión, ante sus ojos se desplegaron dragones, fuego, muerte y destrucción. Y después el vacío. Luchas de poder, la risa sarcástica de la Reina Oscura riéndose de sus súbditos, riéndose de los pobres mortales que tenía bajo su merced. La magia moriría, moriría todo lo que no proviniera de Ella. La eterna vida que le esperaba a Fistandantilus sería una vida de eterna esclavitud y en realidad no necesitaba los artificios de Carenia para verlo, hacía tiempo que lo intuía en lo más íntimo de su ser, lo sabía aunque no quería saberlo.

Carenia hizo otro gesto y las imágenes se disolvieron en el aire nocturno, Solinari comenzaba a ascender por el horizonte. Fistandantilus ocultó aún más su rostro en la capucha y la observó entre las sombras, la hechicera volvía a ser una frágil anciana que debía apoyarse en la barandilla para no caer al suelo. Inmediatamente Fistandantilus conjuró una silla para que se sentara.

-Si yo fuera su Oscura Majestad...

-Pero no lo eres –le interrumpió Carenia, y Fistandantilus oyó claramente, en lo más íntimo de su ser: _¿Por qué no?_

-Su poder es inmenso -respondió, más para sí mismo que para ella-, no puedes llegar a imaginarlo. Estuve en su presencia, allí, en el Abismo, estuve en su presencia...

-Te subestimas –respondió ella como si adivinara lo que estaba pensando.

-No debería traicionarla después de lo que ha hecho por mí. Me ha dado poder, conocimiento... y tiempo. Me ha dado la eternidad.

-¿Por qué no? Sus dones no son más que un soborno para que la sirvas incondicionalmente pero ambos sabemos que la magia es la única a la que servirás de ese modo, con Takhisis habrá ocasiones en las que estés de acuerdo y ocasiones en las que estés contra ella.

-Mi deber en esta guerra es estar de su parte.

-Tu deber es estar de parte de la magia. Desprestigias el color de la Túnica que llevas. Nuitari estará con nosotros, él también traicionará a su madre. Lo hará por la magia. Hasta Gilean ha tomado partido esta vez.

Carenia volvió su mirada hacia la ciudad que se perdía entre las sombras de la noche, Fistandantilus no contestó a su arenga. La archimaga se sentía cansada, estaba harta de buscar, convencer, presionar, al final todo se realizaría de acuerdo a sus planes, tal y como ella quería, como pasaba siempre, pero esta vez sentía que no podía convencer ni presionar a Fistandantilus, hacía demasiado tiempo que se conocían, su vínculo era muy fuerte y cualquier intento de manipularlo sería mal recibido, tenía que ser él mismo el que por su propia voluntad apoyara el proyecto.

-_Mi proyecto, -pensó- mi mejor creación, será el artefacto más poderoso que se haya creado nunca, el más importante de todos los que he hecho; si te hablara de él te convencería, porque no podrías dejar de participar en la creación de algo tan grande. No en vano somos magos de la misma generación. A los demás puedo hablarles del peligro y la necesidad, a ti tendría que hablarte únicamente de la magia y las posibilidades._

-¿Puedes ver mi futuro? –preguntó de pronto Fistandantilus, mirándola a los ojos desde el fondo de su capucha.

Carenia asintió.

-He visto largos años de vida. Te he visto con otro rostro, claramente, ninguna traición que hagas podrá cambiar eso.

-Conozco a su Oscura Majestad, no es de las que perdonan, tal vez retire sus promesas si la traiciono.

-La piedra que llevas al cuello no te será arrebatada por la diosa que te la otorgó –contestó Carenia volviendo su mirada borrosa hacia él.

-¿Viviré, entonces?

-Respirarás y pensarás, llegarás lejos, muy lejos, tu futuro está más lejos de lo que yo puedo ver. Vas a ser el último de nuestra generación. Veo una nueva época que se aproxima en la que tu poder será la única fuerza maligna que no temblará. O puede que no, depende de quien gane esta guerra. -Carenia contestó con un tono apesadumbrado, porque la magia había llegado a ser lo segundo para él, lo segundo después de la propia supervivencia.

Suspiró.

-He convocado un cónclave en Istar, dentro de tres días. Desearía verte allí.

Tres días... siete días después del cónclave las tres lunas estarían llenas al mismo tiempo y en conjunción, la magia casi podría tocarse.

-No son los ejércitos de ogros y goblins de la Reina Oscura lo que debe preocuparnos, los Caballeros de Solamnia pueden encargarse de ellos, la victoria la obtendrá quien controle a los dragones, de ellos viene el mayor peligro, mi plan es detener a los dragones.

Decir lo suficiente para interesarle, plantear la intención de fabricar esta vez un objeto de un poder inmenso. Cedería, terminaría cediendo. La intensidad de la magia, la ambición, el poder, todo eso seguía presente en el alma de Fistandantilus, detrás del instinto de supervivencia y después de todo ¿no tenía él razón? Seguir vivo para esperar el momento adecuado, seguir vivo era lo importante. Saber a quien arrimarse cuando las cosas se ponen mal. El instinto de supervivencia... Era una cuestión interesante que no debía dejar de lado.

El nigromante habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos que empezaban a desviarse hacia otras esferas.

-¿No tienes miedo de que en vez de a Su Oscura Majestad te traicione a ti? –Fistandantilus planteó la pregunta con voz calma, su mano había vuelto a posarse sobre la de la hechicera, estaba fría como la de un cadáver.

Carenia dudó un segundo antes de responder, apretó la mano del mago con fuerza hasta que sintió un escalofrío. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Traicionarme a mí sería como traicionar a la magia, es traicionarte a ti mismo. ¿No lo ves? Puedes destruir la humanidad, destruir el mundo, vender tu alma, pero no puedes traicionar a la magia porque la magia es todo lo que eres, es lo que nos mantiene en pie. Lo que siempre nos ha mantenido en pie.

-Podrías seguir mi camino, podrías ofrecer tu lealtad a la Reina Oscura como hice yo, a ella le complacería tenerte en sus filas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde, querido. Takhisis y yo luchamos ahora en bandos contrarios y no se fiará de mí aunque alguna vez la haya servido; y lo siento, lo siento cuando miro mis manos que pronto no servirán para nada, pero no tengo más remedio que luchar contra ella. No voy a dejar que la magia sea una prisionera más que ella manipule a su capricho. No podría hacerlo. Si fuera más joven iría a luchar contra la Reina Oscura al mismísimo abismo.

-Sería un suicidio.

-Sólo se suicidan los jóvenes y nosotros ya no lo somos.

-Nunca podríamos vencerla en su plano, tal vez en el nuestro haya una posibilidad pero no tenemos el suficiente poder, y de todas formas no creo que se pueda matar a un dios. –se estaba desviando del tema pero Carenia sintió que precisamente ahí estaba su oportunidad.

-¿Por qué no? –contestó Carenia soltando las manos del mago, hizo un gesto de despedida y se disolvió en el aire. Fistandantilus, pensativo, tomó asiento en la silla que la desaparición de la hechicera había dejado vacía; como siempre que hablaba con ella, de un simple comentario había surgido una idea, una posibilidad, levantó la vista y contempló la ciudad bañada en la luz de plata de Solinari, tal vez algún día tendría el poder suficiente para llevar esa idea a cabo.

Una semana después los acontecimientos se habían precipitado inexorablemente. Los ejércitos de la Reina Oscura avanzaban a pesar de los pequeños focos de oposición que aparecían ocasionalmente, el Cónclave de magos se reunió en la fecha prevista y fue el más corto de la historia, por una vez todos los magos estaban de acuerdo. No había tiempo que perder, la conjunción de las lunas que les otorgaría el poder necesario para el hechizo tendría lugar demasiado pronto y antes había que realizar los preparativos que requería el poderoso conjuro que iban a realizar. Habían elegido la Torre de la Alta Hechicería de Palanthas porque era la más grande y la mejor equipada en aquel momento, estaba lo suficientemente cerca de los dragones para atraerlos y lo suficientemente lejos de ellos para que el peligro no fuera excesivo.

Los magos de las tres órdenes realizaron los preparativos inquietos y emocionados al mismo tiempo, inquietos por el peligro que representaban los poderes que iban a invocar esa noche, emocionados porque iban a participar en algo que difícilmente se volvería a realizar jamás, un conjuro colectivo en el que participarían miembros de las tres órdenes de magia: la blanca, la negra y la roja. El bien, el Mal y la Neutralidad se unirían para crear un objeto que contendría la esencia de los tres y que sería el más poderoso que nunca se hubiera realizado: El Orbe de los Dragones.

El laboratorio de Fistandantilus ya estaba preparado para realizar el hechizo, el mobiliario había desaparecido y los tubos de ensayo, los componentes de los hechizos y los libros que ocupaban las paredes, todo había sido trasladado a otras habitaciones, nada debía perturbar la magia que iba a desencadenarse allí aquella noche. Habían dispuesto en el centro de la estancia un círculo de polvo de diamante, en su exterior se colocaron cinco pedestales de oro macizo, que debían contener los Orbes de los Dragones en el momento de su creación.

Fistandantilus contempló las cinco crías de dragón que habían capturado, cada una de ellas de un color distinto a las demás, dormían un sueño mágico del que ya nunca despertarían mientras Dimus, jefe de los Túnica Blancas, llenaba el hueco de los pedestales con agua preparada por los miembros de su Orden; habían sido los Tunicas Negras los encargados de capturar las crías de dragón y Fistandantilus recibió muchas quejas cuando se enteraron de que los Túnicas Blancas sólo habían tenido que preparar el agua que cristalizaría durante el conjuro y adoptaría la forma de esferas transparentes para encerrar en su interior la esencia de los dragones. Era un conjuro bastante complicado pues a la más mínima imperfección aparecerían grietas en la superficie de las esferas y Fistandantilus se abstuvo de comentar las protestas de sus acólitos. Los Túnicas Rojas, bajo la dirección de Carenia, se habían encargado de fabricar y tratar el polvo de diamante que otorgaría la dureza necesaria a los Orbes y atraparía la magia en su interior.

El anciano Dimus terminó de repartir el agua entre los cinco pedestales y le sonrió.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría un día en que las tres órdenes estaríamos de acuerdo en algo –nunca se habían tratado mucho pero entre ellos existía la franca camaradería de quienes han vivido los mismos sucesos y han sufrido los mismos miedos. Como Carenia había dicho, eran los últimos representantes de una época a punto de terminar.

-Yo tampoco –murmuró el archimago. Todo estaba listo. Después de echar un último vistazo salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para repasar una vez más el poderoso hechizo que iban a utilizar. Fistandantilus se preguntó si iba a participar en el conjuro por su ambición personal o por el simple placer de ser parte del hechizo más grandioso que nunca se había realizado hasta ahora. Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, probablemente las dos cosas estaban demasiado unidas.

Unas horas después todos estaban preparados, los magos permanecían de pie en el rellano y las escaleras que conducían al laboratorio de Fistandantilus esperando que la noche cayera sobre la ciudad. Cuando Solinari comenzó a subir por el horizonte, los Túnicas Blancas entraron en el laboratorio precedidos por Dimus. En la escalera el resto de los magos escucharon los conjuros que empleaban y que se repetían una y otra vez, como una perenne letanía. Eran los primeros hechizos, las fuerzas del bien.

Cuando Lunitari empezó su andadura en el cielo, fue el turno de los Túnicas Rojas, precedidos por Carenia. Fistandantilus la miró, sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo, hasta que la hechicera alzó la capucha de su túnica y su rostro se perdió en las sombras. Fistandantilus no supo si habían sido imaginaciones suyas pero le había parecido que sonreía.

Pocos después, cuando Nuitari manchó de negro la luz de las estrellas, los Túnicas Negras entraron en la habitación donde las fuerzas del bien y de la neutralidad estaban ya desatadas. Un tupido humo blanco cubría gran parte de la habitación, Fistandantilus apenas podía distinguir al resto de los hechiceros. Con paso firme se adentró en el círculo donde Dimus y Carenia ya se encontraban. Hizo una señal con la mano y cinco túnicas negras trajeron a las cinco crías de dragón y las sostuvieron sobre los pedestales que se disponían alrededor de ellos.

Fistandantilus dijo una palabra en lengua arcana y la sangre empezó a manar de una herida abierta en el costado de las crías, la sangre se mezcló con el agua formando un líquido pastoso que flotaba en los pedestales de oro.

Carenia se adelantó, su rostro denotaba una gran concentración pero sus ojos estaban aún alertas, señal de que la magia aún no la dominaba por completo, sin salir del círculo rozó con la punta de sus dedos el desagradable líquido mientras pronunciaba unas palabras arcanas, sus manos estaban manchadas de polvo de diamante que empezó a emitir un intenso brillo. Era una llamada. Carenia repitió el verso cinco veces.

Pronto se escuchó en el exterior el batir de grandes alas sobrevolando la torre pero los magos no rompieron su concentración y continuaron entonando sus cánticos, a una señal de sus superiores, los magos se tomaron de las manos, cada uno de ellos apretaba las manos de dos compañeros de las otras dos órdenes. La magia se hizo visible y de repente miles de rayos de energía fluyeron de sus cuerpos y llenaron la habitación.

Fistandantilus respiró hondo, un segundo después una oleada de magia negra lo atravesó, todo su esfuerzo se encaminó a dominar esa fuerza y encauzarla hacia Carenia que era la que tenía que utilizarla para llamar a los dragones y mezclar las esencias, sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza y él podía oír sus recomendaciones del día antes golpeando rítmicamente su cabeza.

_-Pase lo que pase, no me sueltes._

No me sueltes. No podría hacerlo. Sus manos estaban tan pegadas como imanes de polos opuestos. Levantó la mirada y vio a Dimus, la magia blanca no parecía ser más agradable que la negra. Los esfuerzos del anciano eran extraordinarios pero no resistiría mucho.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –pensó Fistandantilus-. Tres ancianos decrépitos nos atrevemos a desafiar a la mismísima Reina Oscura. Tres ancianos pretenden controlar a los dragones... ¡Pero somos los ancianos más poderosos de Krynn! Podemos hacerlo. ¡Sí! Somos capaces de hacerlo. ¡Temblad Oscura Majestad!

Carenia extendió los brazos. Fistandantilus notó como su mano se elevaba a la par que la suya, tensó los músculos. Los dragones estaban a punto de aparecer.

El primero en llegar fue un enorme dragón rojo que aleteaba desesperadamente al encontrarse en aquella pequeña habitación, el dragón no comprendía que era su esencia lo que habían atraído los cánticos de los magos y no su cuerpo y se movía intentando destrozar las paredes con unas garras que no poseía. Sus alas se quedaban enganchadas en los hilos mágicos, el fuego que intentaba expulsar era absorbido por los rayos de energía arcana. Sorprendido por la situación en la que se encontraba y desconcentrado por la voz de Carenia que hablaba en su mente, el dragón no acertó a realizar un hechizo que impidiera que su esencia fuera absorbida por aquellas manos que se extendían hacia él.

La hechicera sintió un escalofrío cuando la esencia del dragón invadió su ser.

-Aguanta, Carenia –pensó Fistandantilus, lamentando no poder hacer nada más que prestarle parte de su fuerza.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de dragones de todos los colores y todos los tamaños. Algunos magos estuvieron a punto de perder la concentración pero todos aguantaron, la fuerza de los demás daba impulso a la propia y cuando uno caía al suelo inerte el resto unía sus manos de nuevo y continuaba invocando las fuerzas mágicas que pugnaban por escapar a su control.

Fistandantilus sentía en su propia carne la intensidad de la fuerza que Carenia estaba absorbiendo. De repente la mano de la archimaga se crispó. No podría aguantar mucho tiempo. Fistandantilus dio la orden y toda la magia cesó de pronto, los magos se separaron, los que aún quedaban en pie tras la tormenta de energía contemplaron atónitos el círculo de diamante, donde los tres archimagos aún seguían en pie. Carenia respiró hondo. La esencia de los dragones que aún quedaba en el aire se desvaneció al no tener magia a la que agarrarse. La sangre de las crías había dejado de manar. Las tres lunas estaban en el cielo.

Carenia cerró los ojos. Fistandantilus no se atrevía a hablar, ni a pensar siquiera. La hechicera había absorbido tanta esencia de dragón que no sabía si ella aún se encontraba en su cuerpo o si había pasado a pertenecerle a ellos. A sus labios afloró el conjuro que acabaría con ella si esto pasaba, era un riesgo que tenían que correr y que habían discutido largamente, pero ella era la única que podía reunir las tres esencias, la del Bien, la del Mal y la de la Neutralidad para crear el que sin duda serían los objetos más importante de todos los que había creado: Los orbes de los dragones.

Con los ojos aún cerrados. Carenia extendió las manos y las ofreció a sus compañeros, estaban húmedas, sudorosas, Fistandantilus la apretó con toda la fuerza de que era capaz y Carenia pronunció las palabras que crearían las esferas mágicas.

-Ast tsaran mioparaln suh kahon Lunitari tantarilah.

-Ast tsaran mioparaln suh kahon Solinari tantarilah –coreó Dimus.

-Ast tsaran mioparaln suh kahon Nuitari tantarilah –repitió Fistandantilus.

De los dedos de Carenia comenzó a salir sangre, sangre roja, humana, caliente, la mano de Fistandantilus pronto estuvo pegajosa y la sangre resbaló sobre el polvo de diamante que aún continuaba en el suelo, las manos de Carenia se soltaron y, cogiendo el polvo del suelo, lo dejó caer sobre los pedestales mientras continuaba murmurando las palabras arcanas:

-Ast tsaran mioparaln Degang suh kahon tantarilah –repitieron todos a la vez, la sangre de las manos de Carenia se mezcló con el viscoso líquido que flotaba sobre los pedestales, el agua empezó a tornarse brillante, fuerte, poderosa.

Volviendo al centro del círculo. Carenia volvió a unir sus manos a las de sus compañeros.

-Roguemos a los dioses –ordenó, cerrando los ojos y al instante una potente luz blanca, roja y negra iluminó la habitación respondiendo a su plegaria, los magos supervivientes jurarían después que habían visto a los dioses de la magia flotando entre aquellas luces deslumbrantes. Las luces cubrieron como una cortina el círculo en el que se encontraban los tres archimagos y los pedestales de lo que iban a ser los Orbes de los Dragones. Fistandantilus aulló de terror cuando la luz blanca lo invadió, el dolor era lacerante, insoportable, oyó gritar también al viejo Dimus, el anciano no pudo resistirlo y se desmayó. Carenia puso sus manos ensangrentadas sobre uno de los círculos multicolores que comenzaban a formarse sobre los pedestales que tenían alrededor.

-Elem shardish Suh akular moipiar –dijo casi en un susurro, y repitió el mismo proceso con los otros cuatro.

La luz lo invadió todo durante varias horas, con la llegada del amanecer se fue diluyendo hasta que el laboratorio quedó inmerso en una penumbra iluminada por el brillo del polvo de diamante que aún quedaba en el suelo.

Fistandantilus despertó, no recordaba en qué momento se había desmayado. Se incorporó trabajosamente y de inmediato uno de sus discípulos acudió a ayudarle.

-¿Os encontráis bien, maestro? –preguntó el Túnica Negra con preocupación.

-Sí, estoy bien –contestó el archimago sin estar muy seguro de ello, sus manos buscaron ansiosamente el colgante que llevaba colgado al cuello, comprobando que la piedra continuaba allí. Se tranquilizó y miró a su alrededor, otros magos supervivientes atendían al anciano Dimus que respiraba con dificultad, el esfuerzo había sido demasiado para él. Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo y después, con satisfacción, la mirada de ambos se desvió hacia las cinco esferas que se adueñaban de la habitación, allí estaban, eran enormes y en su interior se arremolinaban torbellinos de colores. Lo habían conseguido. Habían elaborado los Orbes de los Dragones.

-Estamos todos agotados, maestro –continuó el Túnica Negra que tampoco tenía muy buen aspecto-, hay muchos muertos. Si dais vuestro permiso puedo pedirle a algunos aprendices que suban a ayudarnos

-Sí, por supuesto –su mirada no podía apartarse de los Orbes, despedían un poder inmenso, como ningún otro artefacto había tenido antes.

-¿Y Carenia? –preguntó un momento después.

-No ha podido resistirlo, maestro –dijo el hechicero desviando la mirada hacia un rincón donde los Túnicas Rojas que habían sobrevivido habían llevado el cuerpo inerte de la archimaga.

-Ha muerto, maestro –dijo uno de ellos cuando Fistandantilus se acercó, habían cubierto su rostro con la capucha pero Fistandantilus lo apartó con un gesto para contemplarla por última vez, los magos le habían quitado los lentes y cerrado los ojos, esos ojos borrosos que Carenia nunca había tenido tiempo de curar.

-O que nunca quisiste porque te gustaba ver las manchas borrosas a las que nos reducíamos ante tus ojos –dijo en voz muy baja, sabiendo que ella no podía escucharle-. Las cosas han salido como tú querías pero ahora no puedes hacer nada más. ¿Merece la pena, querida? En el fondo creo que para ti sí la merece pero yo no soy como tú.

-Ahora me has dejado solo. Dimus no soportará mucho más. Al final sólo quedo yo, solo, durante siglos y siglos... –pensó con nostalgia, su primera vida había terminado ya, le quedaban muchas, por supuesto, y su poder aumentaría rápidamente ahora que no temía la muerte.

Uno de los Túnica Rojas carraspeó ruidosamente, intentando interrumpir los pensamientos de Fistandantilus

-Maestro, sus manos...

-¿Qué ocurre?

El Túnica Roja no contestó, levantó las mangas de la túnica, las manos de Carenia habían desaparecido.

Fistandantilus contempló los muñones ennegrecidos sin decir nada, se levantó y se acercó hasta los Orbes de los Dragones. Carenia siempre decía que tienes que dejar algo de ti mismo en todos los objetos que construyes. No iba a ser esta vez una excepción. Tendría que leer sus notas. Tenía que saber exactamente qué esperaba ella que hicieran aquellas esferas, cual era exactamente el poder que le proporcionarían, qué era lo que habían tomado de cada uno de los hechiceros que habían participado en el proyecto, qué había dado ella.

No podría levantar una de aquellas esferas con la fuerza de sus brazos, necesitaría la magia pero estaba tan cansado que era incapaz de formular el más simple conjuro, sin embargo se acercó y lo intentó, ante su asombro la esfera se hizo más pequeña hasta que su tamaño no fue más grande que la palma de su mano, dentro brillaba una luz azul, una luz que se arremolinaba en torno a destellos de todos los colores. Unas palabras se formaron en la superficie, el conjuro de acceso, Fistandantilus pudo leerlo con claridad a pesar de que ya lo conocía.

-Ast bilak mioparaln suth akular tantangusar.

Al sentir el objeto en la mano su fuerza mágica aumentó, tal vez fuera la esfera o tal vez la satisfacción de haber contribuido a crearla. A su alrededor todo estaba controlado, el Túnica Negra que lo había atendido se había hecho cargo de la situación y cumplía con su cometido eficazmente. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

-Estaré en mi estudio –le dijo, antes de abandonar el laboratorio con el Orbe para estudiarlo tranquilamente-. No me molestes si no es algo importante.

-Sí, maestro –contestó el acólito con respeto pero sin poder apartar la vista de la esfera que Fistandantilus sostenía en sus manos.

El Orbe aumentaba de tamaño o tal vez era él quien encogía, sabía que el Orbe intentaría absorberle como había absorbido toda la magia que había recibido en el momento de su creación, con las manos aún presionando la fría superficie y las palabras arcanas aún en sus labios, vio como otras manos surgían del remolino de colores y lo agarraban con fuerza, con muchísima fuerza y tiraban de él. Fistandantilus se resistió.

-No, no me arrastrarás, resistiré, Carenia. ¿Estás ahí?

Nadie respondió. Fistandantilus quedó un momento en silencio, esperando oír una voz dulce diciéndole _¿Por qué no?_ Pero esa voz no apareció. Tal vez estuviera allí dentro pero entonces su voz se había fundido con otras muchas formando una voz nueva, desconocida. Perseveró, su espíritu debería estar allí dentro, junto con sus manos, se había dado entera a su creación y no podía haberse convertido sólo en una parte de las voces que llamaban a los dragones.

-Soy Fistandantilus. Recuerda mi nombre, Orbe, recuérdalo porque he contribuido a crearte y me obedecerás.

El Orbe se resistía a su poder, buscaba la manera de controlarlo y manipularlo pero Fistandantilus no se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino de luces de colores que giraban a su alrededor, era como si estuviera dentro del Orbe, como si el Orbe y él se hubieran fundido en un intercambio de voluntades en la que sólo sobreviviría la más fuerte.

El archimago luchó con el todopoderoso Orbe hasta llegar al límite de sus fuerzas pero no se rindió, perseveró hasta que consiguió dominarlo, de pronto las manos que lo arrastraban aflojaron su zarpa y dejaron de tirar de él pero no lo soltaron, lo sostenían, el Orbe había claudicado y se ponía a su servicio.

Lo soltó.

-Es lo mejor que has hecho, Carenia –murmuró.

Se sentía sumamente agotado, su cuerpo temblaba y se obligó a cerrar los ojos y a respirar hondo para intentar tranquilizarse.

Unas horas más tarde, el joven Túnica Negra que se había hecho cargo de todo entró en la habitación.

-El laboratorio está ya como antes, maestro, hemos retirado los cadáveres y las cosas vuelven a estar en su sitio. ¿Qué debemos hacer con los Orbes, maestro?

Ahora era él el jefe del Cónclave, no habría oposición posible, Carenia estaba muerta, Dimus agonizaba o en el mejor de los casos pasaría el resto de sus días recluido en su torre, demasiado debilitado para presentar oposición alguna; el resto de los hechiceros supervivientes no presentarían problemas, estaban tan asustados que se volverían hacia él conscientes de su poder cada vez más fuerte. Aceptaría el cargo, por supuesto, ya que era el hechicero más poderoso de todo Krynn, y su poder no haría más que aumentar.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando con complacencia en ese nombramiento. Nunca había creído que lo desearía tanto. Miró al mago que inclinaba la cabeza respetuosamente ante él.

Su cuerpo ya no temblaba y su respiración se había normalizado pero Fistandantilus aún sentía la debilidad dentro de él, las fuerzas vitales amenazaban con abandonarle. No la magia, la magia permanecía fuerte y poderosa dentro de él, más fuerte y poderosa que nunca.

Era el cuerpo el que protestaba. El esfuerzo que había matado a Carenia, que había destrozado a Dimus también le afectaba a él, su viejo cuerpo se resentía terriblemente del esfuerzo realizado, sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a la piedra que colgaba de su cuello.

-Envía un Orbe de los Dragones a cada Torre de la Alta Hechicería, allí tienen instrucciones de cómo utilizarlos –dijo entregándole la que había tenido en las manos que había vuelto a reducirse de tamaño ¿o tal vez había sido él quien había crecido?

El Túnica Negra cogió el Orbe con gran respeto, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Después te pondrás en contacto con los Caballeros de Solamnia y les informarás de la creación de los Orbes, diles que en breve mandaremos a alguien con uno de los orbes a la Torre del Sumo Sacerdote y prepararemos la defensa de Palanthas.

-El Orbe que debería quedarse en esta torre –aventuró el aprendiz.

-Sí, los dragones no llegarán a Palanthas.

Fistandantilus se levantó trabajosamente y miró por la ventana, la luz entraba a raudales en la habitación pero no calentaba su viejo cuerpo, tampoco el fuego que ardía en la chimenea lo hacía. Tal vez debería comer algo pero no era alimento lo que su alma necesitaba, pensó mientras sus dedos recorrían amorosamente las aristas del rubí que le daría la vida eterna. Comenzaba una nueva era, para el mundo y para él.

Se volvió hacia su discípulo.

-Cuando termines, reúnete conmigo en el laboratorio –ordenó.

-Sí, maestro –el discípulo se desvaneció mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

En el exterior, la ciudad de Palanthas vivía un día como otro cualquiera sin saber los portentos que habían tenido lugar en la Torre, las personas eran diminutas figuras que caminaban apresuradas sin saber que la esencia de los dragones estaba encerrada en esferas de cristal sobre sus cabezas. Fistandantilus se apartó de la ventana y corrió las cortinas, con un gesto apagó el fuego que ardía en la chimenea y se trasladó al laboratorio. Tenía mucho que preparar.


End file.
